creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Johanson (Creative Thoughts)
Doctor Johanson is a professor at Polytech University who teaches neuroscience and partakes at treating patients at the university hospital. Johanson is a respected and admirable professor, Paul Conway, a teen genius took an interest in him, was offered a laboratory for his studies, which his knowledge in neuroscience was something that Johanson himself was impressed. When Samantha Pringle was in a coma due to her father, Dr. Johanson and others couldn't help because she's brain dead, however, Paul knew he could save her, using his knowledge in neuroscience, he implanted BB's robotic brain into hers, Johanson didn't knew about it until Samantha/BB went on a rampage. After the incident, Doctor Johanson became one of Agent Cummings' victims in his killing spree during a massacre over summer. Background Personality Doctor Johanson is a well-respected and admirable professor at Polytech University. Dr. Johanson is a friendly, polite, and caring man. He showed great concern when Samantha was pronounced brain dead, he became reluctant to bring the news to Paul and Jeannie. He also was worried about Paul's well-being as he didn't show up at the university. Given his reputation, Dr. Johanson is remarkably intelligent given his knowledge of neuroscience. He was impressed by Paul's high intellect in his studies, and was shocked and pondered when he animated the leg of a corpse. Also, he does partake in treating patients at the university's hospital. Physical Appearance Doctor Johanson is a elderly man who wears glasses. He has brown hair but he's mostly bald, and has a brown moustache. Relationships |-|The Conway Family= Paul Conway Jeannie Conway |-|BB |-|Samantha "Sam" Pringle= |-|The Anti-Hunters= Known Victims Indirect Harry Pringle - when announced Sam was brain dead, Paul implanted BB's robotic brain into Sam's brain, thus going on a murderous rampage when she broke his hand, burned his back against the heat of the furnace, snapped his neck than shoved his head in the furnace causing it to burn off. Elvira Parker - when announced Sam was brain dead, Paul implanted BB's robotic brain into Sam's brain, thus going on a murderous rampage when she threw her at a wall than obliterated her head by throwing a basketball at her. Carl - when announced Sam was brain dead, Paul implanted BB's robotic brain into Sam's brain, thus going on a murderous rampage when she threw him at a windshield of a police car. Death In the medical examiner's room, when Dr. Johanson opened the body bag that supposed to contained one of the deceased members of the Evil Ski Team, Agent Cummings opens his eyes at and drives a knife into his throat while holding his head with his free hand. Gasping and struggling, blood spews from his throat and all over Stewart's upper body and face as the doctor attempts to grasp his arm. Beginning to fall over, Stewart pulls out the knife and lets his head go as Johanson collapses, attempting to stop his throat from bleeding more. Struggling, in the process of pushing a rolling chair a bit by his unwieldy feet before finally dying. Signs/Clues *BB gripped a car thief and Carl's throat. *Johanson is a professor who teaches neuroscience, as Paul was able to reanimate a leg of a corpse. Trivia *Doctor Johanson died the same way Doctor Adam Heffner died in Saw 3D. *Between the film and the original book, Dr. Johanson's personality differs greatly. In the film, he's friendly who welcomes Paul to the university. In the book, he's old, stubborn, ignorant, and grouchy, clashing with Paul on several occasions, and doesn't really cares about him and BB. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Professors Category:Schoolteachers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Doctors Category:Deadly Friend Characters